Rabbit Hole (Album)
i am currently not looking for much help on this main project, but if anyone would like to write song lyrics for any songs on the tracklist, that would be very helpful! if you would like to do this, pick which song you want and leave a message on my message wall and i'll tell you the theme im going for! thank you so much! (just becuase some of the songs have links, does not necessarily mean they already have lyrics) it would be very helpful if someone would do this! :) ~violetthegirl' 'Rabbit Hole '''is the sixth studio album by Melanie Martinez. It was released on March 5th, 2022. She released three bonus tracks for the deluxe album on July 27th, 2022 along with the deluxe album. A Japanese version was released on the same day with nothing changed except a different cover. Theme Cry Baby is walking around K-12 when she finds an empty hole. She grabs Angelita and they jump down. The album is about their adventure in wonderland. It was made into a movie and the movie was released the same day as the album (March 5th, 2022). Track List # Holes in the Playground - 4:12 # Hey, Alice - 3:24 # Twinning - 3:59 # The Walrus & The Carpenter - 5:02 # Tea Party - 2:45 # Kitten Dreaming - 3:45 # Hearts - 3:00 # Croquet - 2:59 # Run - 3:09 Bonus Tracks # This Dead Flower Garden - 3:46 # Drowing in My Own Tears - 3:44 # Do Do Don't - 2:45 Deleted Songs # Mr. Crab - 3:08 # Trees - 4:09 Singles There are four singles on the normal album, and five on the deluxe album. They are: * Holes in the Playground * Tea Party * Hearts * Run * This Dead Flower Garden (Deluxe) Leaks/Snippets The song '''Hearts was accidentaly leaked on February 13th, 2022. Melanie was going to post Run '''on her story but accidentaly leaked Hearts. Many thought Hearts WAS the song Run becuase Melanie told everyone she would leak Run that day. As an apology and a Valentine's gift, Melanie posted both '''Run, and Hearts '''on Valentine's Day as singles. Hearts (what leaked) You'll chop off my fucking head You won't look back Your hands stained red as my blood Fuck you and your shitty knife Melanie decided to also leak '''Run, immediatley after what happened as an apology. Run (what leaked) I'm running oh yeah Running, running from you Your crazy ideas You need to stop fucking chasing me You nee- This Dead Flower Garden (snippet) This Dead Flower Garden was leaked on August 10th, 2021 when a girl saw Melanie singing in her car outside a Starbucks and started filming. Melanie waved to the girl through her window and asked the girl about her day. The girl asked Melanie what she was singing and Melanie said it was a new song for the Rabbit Hole album and was called 'This Dead Flower Garden'. Melanie went on to give the girl and autograph and a photo. I heard this story Before About what? Oh yeah, A golden afternoon But where? In this dead flower garden, That's where Do Do Don't (leaked) Melanie decided to leak this song one day on her Instagram, and people didn't know what song this was becuase there was no context with it. Later, when the deluxe album was released fans realized the leak was the song Do Do Don't. Oh, please Mr. Do Do Bird Please Please Fucking stop it Stop this shit I'm just a basic bitch Stop this shit Trivia * To make her Two-Tone Tour more interesting, Melanie always plays one song from the this album, but it is never known which song she is going to play. ** Fans can guess what song she's going to play by writing in down in sharpie on a paper, and if their song is the one that gets played, they get an exclusive piece of merch that is signed by Melanie. * When Melanie leaked the song Run, the leaked ended in the middle of a lyric, which upset many fans, though Melanie didn't do anything about it. The fans calmed down once the song was released the next day. * Just like the slogan for K-12 is, "When the bell rings, you must be in your assigned seats", the slogan for Rabbit Hole is "This is crazier than hell", ''which is featured in the songs, '''The Walrus & The Carpenter, '''and '''Drowining in my Own Tears. '''The quote is also said multiple times by mulitple different charcters throughout the film. ** The first time this line is said in the movie is when Angelita and Cry Baby first land in Wonderland: ** '''Cry Baby': This is crazier than hell. ** Angelita: '''You've been to hell? ** '''Cry Baby: '''You haven't? * The Tervis mug that is available as merch is meant to mimick the same Tervis mug that Cry Baby is carrying that the very start of the film while she sings '''Holes in the Playground. * The watch that is available has a vegan leather watch band. * The pink highlighter is a gel highlighter. Melanie sold highlighters to promote learning and studying and she donated all the profits of the highlighter to a school donation organization. * While on tour, Melanie sold and exclusive sweatshirt with the album cover photo on it. It is also a Champion sweatshirt. * Do Do Don't '''was never meant to be on the album at all, but Melanie said she liked it to much for it to be put on an EP, but didn't like how the video turned out for it, so the song was included on the deluxe album. ** This confirms that there is infact a music video for this song, but Melanie never posted the music video or spoke about it again. ** A fan was able to find a snippet though, so 23 seconds of the video are released on YouTube. * Many fans were wondering how the deluxe album would work, and Melanie said that they would just be audio from songs that she really liked the audio but not the video and that;s how the delxe album would work, ** This also confirms that all deluxe tracks have videos, but the only ones available are '''This Dead Flower Garden, '''and a snippet of '''Do Do Don't. Nothing yet has been released or leaked for Drowning in my Own Tears. Merch Five different peices of merch were released for this akbum/movie in specific. A pink cassette, a picture CD, and a two-toned vinyl is available. Vinyl The two-tone vinyl is available in only the American version of the album. Half of the vinyl is hot pink, and the other half is black, which corresponds to Cry Baby/Melanie's hair throughout the film/recording process. Gallery My Post (2)-0.png|front of the album My Post (5).png|back of the album My Post (3)-0.png|japanese version My Post.png|back of the deluxe album sweatshirt.png|the sweathsirt merch phonecase.png|phone case merch mug.png|tervis mug merch watch.png|watch merch Screenshot 2020-02-06 at 10.22.00 PM.png|highlighter merch sweatshirt2.png|exclusive tour sweatshirt Category:2022 Category:Albums Category:Rabbit Hole Category:Violet's Projects